Rusted Tears
by DarkChild5
Summary: She arrived there from another world, torn away from all that she had truly known. Then she met Tara.


Rusted Tears  
  
Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Buffy or any of its characters.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 to R  
  
Summary: She arrived there from another world, torn away from all that she had truly known. Then she met Tara.  
  
Notes: Hey everyone! Here I am...again. I WILL finish something. I am planning on someday finishing everything. I am hoping to, once this one is done work on both a prequel and a sequel.  
  
I work faster with encouragement.

His eyes darted back and forth, rarely, if ever, settling on his companion's form. He couldn't bear looking at her, her appearance to painful a reminder.

He let his eyes, for a moment, glance at the two people beside her. The man, for that was what he was, was animatedly speaking with the two 'women' beside him. Even he had a difficult time looking at the two. Yes, both were a bit unnerving, but William didn't have the history with the two that he did.  
Daniel sighed and quickly looked away. Once upon a time, things had been different. He'd had a life. Now, the only thing keeping him alive was her. He refused to see either 'woman' as a person.  
"Do you need anything?" Glancing up, he saw 'Buffy' standing above him. She wasn't the Slayer though. She never had been. The blonde robot had been, many years ago, rebuilt. He didn't care about the details. All that it was, was a copy of Buffy. A Buffybot.  
Apparently it had been one of William's counterparts, a Vampire known as Spike that had had the thing built. When she had told them, the fair- haired man had burst into laughter.  
"Odd." He glanced up at the redhead. As usual, she stood before the massive computers, her face void of emotion.  
He hated her.  
She was nothing but a copy of his first love, the love he'd killed.  
A Willow from one of the realities had apparently created the duplicate, Willow 4, and downloaded it with her memories and non- magickal skills. He found the replica a perversion.  
"What?" William's sharp British accent broke the silence.  
Willow 4 looked up. "There's a large flow of energy heading this way." The supercomputer frowned. "I'm not quite sure of its properties though."  
The werewolf sighed. Computer talk. He just wanted her to give him a mission and be done with it. That's what they were there, at The Beginning for anyway.  
The computer had brought them there for that. Something out there was destroying the realities and when Willow 4 found out, she'd summoned them out of their worlds to fix the problem.  
There had originally been more of them though, but the others had all died.  
Anne, the Buffybot, had been there for years and years before they'd arrived, and then there was himself and William. Apart from them, there had been a Vampire Slayer, Faith, in one of the worlds Faith had had a sister Dawn, and then there had been Anyanka and a Wiccan Slayer called Marissa.  
He hated what everything had been reduced to.  
Daniel 'Oz' Ozborne stood up and left.

Vitals?=  
SCANNING... SCANNING...  
Vitals Not Present  
SCANNING...  
Magickal Properties?=  
SCANNING... SCANNING... SCANNING...  
Present  
Electromagnetic Wave?=  
SCANNING... Present Source?= SCANNING... SCANNING... SCANNING... SCANNING... Unknown SourceWillow 4 slowly moved over to where Anne stood. Seeing her, the robot smiled and bounded towards her. "Hello!" "Greetings." The redhead responded.  
Anne was silent for a moment. "Willow?"  
"Yes?"  
Do you ever wonder what it's like to be a human?"  
No."  
"But you have all of those memories of the other you and-"The supercomputer slowly exited Anne's sleeping chamber. Unlike herself, the robot needed recharging in order to function. Willow 4 went back to work.William sighed. The wolfboy was an idiot. And a poof. He was way too broody. He slowly moved over to his cot and sat down, pulling out a picture.  
"Hey sis." The redhead in the photo simply stared back.Daniel sighed, his thoughts once again returning to Willow 4. He wondered what he'd need to do next that was wrong.  
He understood, really, he did.  
She was a computer, a machine. She had no conscience. What did she care for all the deaths her plan to 'fix' things caused. Anything that he could think of to say in argument of one of her missions had already been thought up by her, more so. She had weighed all the ups and downs within seconds.  
Lives simply didn't matter to her..  
She was just a fucking toy.Willow 4 sighed. The humans didn't understand. Those were her last thoughts before the alarm went off and everything went out. 


End file.
